Page Layout
Main Episode Pages Images used as the main image for an episode are usually provided by FOX, as well as possibly several backup images. In the event that FOX fails to provide images prior to an episode broadcast, a user provided image may be used. It is preferential that the main image tie strongly to the title or main plot and secondary image(s) to any subplots. Again, without interfering with page formatting. :Air Dates are the date an episode is first shown on broadcast television anywhere worldwide. An episode may be previously released on DVD. See the page for that DVD for DVD release information. :Guest Stars are guest voice actors. These should be headlining stars, not recurring voice actors. :Featuring are the main characters of the episode. Rarely does this include the entire Family, but the main 2-4 characters involved. :Also Appearing: Any other named character seen in an episode. Exceptions may be made for notable unnamed characters. Minor unnamed characters worthy of page creation be linked in the episode narrative. Characters should be distinctive and have significant action in an episode. A page for "Guy with mustache in crowd" will be deleted. Characters only heard or referenced are not listed here. The episode narrative should not be copied verbatim from another web page or wiki. Narratives or pages with unclickable reference links such as "3" are a dead giveaway that a page was copied. It's ok to use another page as a reference, but try to make some of the work your own. At the same time, be aware that editors on this wiki may edit elsewhere. Similar entries may not be copying but cross-posting. Parenthesis should be used sparingly if at all. Make your narrative include all relevant information in a continuous flow. Do not rewrite episode descriptions to suit yourself, they will be reversed and persistence will result in being blocked. We encourage new information, not picking over past entries with a thesaurus. You may correct misspellings, as long as it is understood that American English is used here. If you wish to question the accuracy or wording of a statement, you may do so on the talk pages and it will be investigated or discussed. ---- * Original Character Pages A good page should have a narrative of their actions in any episodes they appear. Three or more appearances may have a separate heading for "Filmography" or "Appearances" with a quick rundown of episodes. Deleted scenes do not count as an appearance. Appearances limited due to censorship should be designated as such, using "DVD Exclusive", "Adult Swim" or similar. Alternate identities of characters should be mentioned in the main page for that character and not with a new page. ---- * Places The narrative should describe the events taking place at a given location. In the event of a real-world location, a short description of the history of the locale is preferred. Three or more multiple appearances may again be given a quick list of 'Appearances". Category:Policy